


Let the war begin

by IchiiNiiSan



Series: Gavin Reed and his Cats [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I know we all want some Nines competing with a cat, M/M, This is seriously just Nines and Rkine fighting for Gavin's attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Nines and Rkine the android cat competes for Gavin's attention





	1. Let's get ready to rumble!

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just some Nines and Rkine action so enjoy

When Nines thought of war, he meant _war_.

For the past weeks Gavin's attention when they go home has always been on the dreaded android cat, purring up a storm and staring at Nines with so much _sass_ that Nines could clearly hear Rkine mocking and expressing his victory to the RK900.

That displeases Nines very much that he _actually_ put Rkine on a leash in the spare room so he could have time with Gavin for himself for a change.

Of course that is _clearly_ just the beginning of the madness.


	2. Round 1

The morning after putting Rkine on a leash, the android cat found ways to annoy the RK900 in many creative ways.

Like now for example: accidentally 'pushing' Nines' cup of Thirium off the coffee table when the android was going to get it.

Good thing that he used a plastic cup for today.

Nines glared at Rkine and the cat glared back with a hiss before walking towards Gavin, who was walking towards Nines with a cup of coffee.

"Wipe that up will ya," grumbled Gavin, sitting beside Nines.

Rkine promptly perched himself in Gavin's lap, purring when the detective began to pet his head while still watching Nines with a smug look.

He's _seriously_ close to burying that cat alive.

"It's Rkine's fault," grumbled the RK900 as he got up and got tissues and a new cup of thirium.

"Hey don't blame my child!" said Gavin, cooing at Rkine while the android cat purr quite loudly.

_Obviously_ mocking Nines.

... There should be a nearby field where Nines could bury Rkine and no one would notice no sweat.

Gavin laughed at Nines' pouty face by the time he sat back into the couch, putting his cup on the coffee table before nuzzling into Gavin's neck and ignoring Rkine's hiss.

"You two better get your act together or I'm leaving you two alone for a day," laughed Gavin, an empty threat.

The thought of being left alone with that monstrosity of a cat displeases Nines.

"You won't dare," huffed Nines in that tone that always make Gavin shiver (for what reason he won't tell).

"Maybe I will," grinned the detective, brushing his hand through Nines' still messy hair.

Now Nines is enjoying the attention Gavin is giving to him, now Rkine is the one plotting the other's murder.

The RK900 smirked at Rkine, claiming victory. _Serves you right._

Of course the android cat won't let Nines have his way, so he bit the nearby hand as hard as he could.

Nines pulled away from the comfort of Gavin and cradled his hand, which was slightly bleeding thanks to Rkine's fangs, and glared at Rkine, growling while the android cat did the same.

"Oi, knock it off," Gavin interrupted, pushing Nines' face away from Rkine and covered Rkine's sight of Nines, "I could hear you two hissing at each other and I don't want any cat fight to happen here."

' _Even though I find it adorable that even Nines could hiss like a cat,'_ thought the detective with a laugh.

Nines reluctantly eased his glare to Rkine and Rkine reluctantly eased back.

This was not yet finished. Gavin thought he had stopped the war. He was _wrong_.

Because a minute later Rkine is clawing at Nines' sleeves when Gavin leaned in to Nines.

"He's one possessive cat," laughed Gavin as Nines struggles with Rkine, Ashka in his arms.

" _Too_ possessive, actually," grunted the RK900, successful on separating himself and the android cat and held him an arms length away.

Now Nines has scratch marks on his arm, showing his silicone base under the synthetic skin.

"Yeah like you," Gavin gave Ashka a butterfly kiss, the cat purring in delight.

Nines question why Rkine is so relaxed with Ashka but not with him, how the android cat hated him with all of his being and _only him._

**[ Nines: 2 || Rkine: 2 ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding ding they are tied at the moment lmao


	3. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I made this while sleep deprived (god damn is Food Fantasy addictive) but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless!

Next day Rkine's next course of action was, of course, pissing at Nines' feet.

"You...!" The android hissed as the suspect ran away towards Gavin, where he knew he will be safe.

Nines sighed as he went off to find tissues to wipe the cat piss in. Annoying, jealous, and possessive cat, Nines is not like that.

After cleaning the floor and his feet, Nines walked to the living room to see Gavin playing with Ashka and Rkine.

"What took you so long?" Asked Gavin, petting Rkine in the head.

"That _cat_ ," Nines pointed at Rkine, who looked up innocently, "pissed at my feet."

That elicited a laugh from Gavin, standing up from his place in the couch and to Nines, wrapping his arms around Nines' neck.

"You and Rkine really hate each other," noted Gavin, but he already knew the moment the two saw one another, "both jealous at each other whenever I give one of you attention."

"I'm _not_ jealous," pouted Nines, Gavin wanting to 'aw' at the childish behavior of his boyfriend.

"Yes you are," laughed the detective.

Speaking of jealous cats, Rkine began rubbing himself on Gavin's leg, avoiding hitting Nines like a plague, while Ashka began her climb to Nines' shoulder.

"You two are," added Gavin with a laugh.

Nines needs to make a comeback to Rkine if he wants to win this war.

**[ Nines: 2 || Rkine: 3 ]**


	4. Round 3

×Round 3×

The opportunity happened 3 days later.

Rkine was dirty from playing in the dirt after Gavin took the cats out for a walk.

"Urgh, you're so dirty Rkine," huffed Gavin, mostly to himself, but Nines was so glad he heard it.

"I'll clean him off," volunteered Nines, hiding a malicious smirk.

Rkine, sensing the android has a plan, struggled off of Gavin's grasp. Usually Gavin is the one who bathe him and he has no problem with that, but now Nines volunteered Rkine smelt the plan.

Gavin, not sensing Nines' plan, agreed and handed over Rkine, still struggling and intensifying his struggle when he's in Nines' arms.

"I'll make you _sparkle_ ," grinned Nines maliciously to the android cat.

And made Rkine _sparkle_ he did.

Nines made sure that Rkine didn't escape off of the bathroom, or specifically in the bathtub, and promptly bathe the cat not in a way you usually gently bathe a cat but still making sure that he doesn't elicit a permanent damage.

After bath and after getting dried, Rkine immediately ran off, away from Nines.

The RK900 felt victorious, even when Gavin scolded him because Rkine doesn't want to leave his prescence.

At least he managed to get revenge from the android cat this time.

**[ Nines: 3 || Rkine: 3 ]**


	5. Final Round

"I swear to god you two hate each other than oil hates water!"

Gavin starred down at Nines and Rkine, who are side-glaring at one another in the couch.

A month in and Gavin's so done with the rivalry of the android and the android cat, the two couldn't be in the same room without them hissing at each other.

_Actual hissing._

The detective had wondered how Nines would hiss like a goddamn cat but just brushed it off.

"I'm ignoring both of you!" Announced Gavin, turning around and leaving the room.

Of course Gavin can't ignore the two forever, but subtly watching the two's reactions are more or less amusing. The detective can't ignore Nines in work for obvious reasons, but he kept their interactions to the very minimum.

Nines tried to compensate with bring him more coffee at work (in which Gavin doesn't thank him with a kiss to the cheek like usual), Nines began to subtly tried to hold his hand (Gavin avoided), made the android sleep in the couch, and the most amusing of all, Nines is whining like a cat.

Much like how Rkine is whining every time he is denied of being held, Gavin opting to hold Ashka instead.

Two weeks in, and the two androids denied of their loved one's attention were desperate.

Gavin is getting more and more amused, even Nines' dominant side didn't work on him (in which he'll probably regret and be thrilled for the punishment), so he deemed that the deprivation was enough and at night he'll give love.and affection to both of his cats (Nines could be considered as a cat already, he hiss and purr).

What he didn't expect though was that his assumption of Nines would be true.

Because the moment he woke up Nines meowed at him, _meowed_ , a perfect imitation of a cat. And Gavin swear he sees cat ears and tail on Nines' person, even if there isn't really.

"... The _fuck_?" Gavin couldn't help but laugh.

The most shocking thing he noticed too was that Rkine is perched on Nines' shoulder, meowing as well and the two are giving him those cute kitten stares that Gavin just can't.

The detective squeezed the two's cheeks and cooed at them, something that was very rare to happen.

"You shits! You two are too _adorable_ for my well-being!" Said Gavin with a big grin.

Nines blushed a bright blue while Rkine indulged in the affection, Gavin thinks those added to their cuteness at the moment.

Unknown to the detective the two made truce via interfacing, since both of them are androids, and if they both want attention from Gavin at the same time they will join forces, like right now.

Well, Gavin could say he did stop the war after all.

**[ Nines: 4 || Rkine: 4 ]**   
**[ TIED ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to have a fanart of Nines and Rkine together with that kitten face btw that's an opportunity to make Nines so adorable lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope I didn't ended it too hastily haha

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ashka and Rkine and 900Reed but what I love more is Nines and Rkine fighting
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Come chat and/or request on my twitter! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
